Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing improved variations of video poker games.
Description of the Related Art
Video poker is a popular gambling game found in casinos.
What is needed is a new variety of the game that can be more profitable for the casino, as well as in a form that some players may prefer over the standard game.